iracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracks
Currently iRacing has laser scanned over 80 tracks with over 220 variations total and is adding more every update. Basic Subscription 22 different tracks of which 21 can be competed in. Centripetal Circuit (fantasy skidpad used to test) Concord Speedway Charlotte Motor Speedway - 2016 Lanier Raceplex (Asphalt and Dirt) Lime Rock Park WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca Okayama International Circuit Oxford Plains Speedway South Boston Speedway Summit Point Motorsports Park Thompson Speedway Motorsports Park USA International Speedway USA International Speedway (Dirt) Phoenix Raceway - 2008 Daytona circa 2007 Rallycross Daytona Rallycross Phoenix Pocono Raceway - 2011 Michigan International Speedway - 2014 Charlotte Motor Speedway Tsukuba Circuit Silverstone Circuit - 2011 Purchasable tracks Over 80 different tracks from all over the world can be purchased between $11.95 and $14.95 Atlanta Motor Speedway Auto Club Speedway Autodromo Internazionale Enzo e Dino Ferrari Autodromo Jose Carlos Pace Autodromo Nazionale Monza Barber Motorsports Park Brands Hatch Circuit Bristol Motor Speedway Canadian Tire Motorsports Park Chicagoland Speedway Chili Bowl Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps Circuit des 24 Heures du Mans Circuit Gilles-Villeneuve Circuit of the Americas Circuit Zandvoort Circuit Zolder Darlington Raceway Daytona International Speedway Detroit Belle Isle Donington Park Racing Circuit Dover International Speedway Eldora Speedway Fairbury American Legion Speedway Five Flags Speedway Homestead-Miami Speedway Indianapolis Motor Speedway Iowa Speedway Irwindale Event Center Kansas Speedway Kentucky Speedway Knoxville Raceway Kokomo Speedway Langley Speedway Las Vegas Motor Speedway Lernerville Speedway Limaland Motorsports Park Lucas Oil Raceway at Indianapolis Martinsville Speedway Michelin Raceway Road Atlanta Michigan International Speedway (rescan) Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course Mount Panorama Circuit Myrtle Beach Speedway New Hampshire Motor Speedway New Smyrna Speedway Nurbrugring Combined Nurburgring Grand-Prix-Strecke Nurburgring Nordschleife Oran Park Raceway Oulton Park Circuit Phillip Island Circuit Phoenix Raceway Pocono Raceway (rescan) Rallycross Atlanta Rallycross Indianapolis Rallycross Iowa Rallycross Sonoma Richmond Raceway Road America Rockingham Speedway Sebring International Raceway Silverstone Circuit Snetterton Circuit Sonoma Raceway Southern National Motorsports Park Stafford Motor Speedway Suzuka International Racing Course Talladega Superspeedway Texas Motor Speedway The Bullring at Las Vegas Motor Speedway The Dirt Track at Charlotte The Milwaukee Mile Tsukuba Circuit Twin Ring Motegi Virginia International Raceway Volusia Speedway Park Watkins Glen International Wild Horse Pass Motorsports Park Wild West Motorsports Park Williams Grove Speedway World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway Tech Tracks iRacing offers two tech tracks which are tracks that you can drive on but are missing many scenery assets and are not used in official races, time trials, series, etc. Both are $5.00 each. Acura Grand Prix of Long Beach New Jersey Motorsports Park Upcoming Tracks These are iRacing tracks that will be added to the sim soon or in some time in the forseeable future. Rallycross Gateway Belleville High Banks Speedway Fairgrounds Cedar Lake Speedway Federated Auto Parts Raceway at I-55 Weedsport Speedway Circuit de Monaco Croft Circuit Hungaroring Mallory Park Montgomery Speedway Mosport Speedway Utah Motorsports Campus Palm Beach International Raceway Thruxton Circuit Willow Springs International Motorsports Park Rallycross Catalunya Crandon International Raceway Fairgrounds Speedway Nashville North Wilkesboro Speedway Lånkebanen Category:IRacing Tracks in Alphabetical Order